Give me back my Easter bunny!
by Haruko-No-uzumaki uchiha
Summary: A Be-Lated Easter fic. It's Easter in Konogakure and Sasuke decides to confess his love to a certain Kitsune. WARNING: Major OOC, Lemon.


**Give me back my chocolate bunny!**

Hey you guys, I know.I know. This is really late, but I've been busey with my other story "Because, I only want YOUR love!" and it distracted me from this XD

Well. I hope all of you enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and early Sunday morning. Where kids around the village jump up from their beds and whent to go see what the Easter bunny had brought for them, and to go out and run around like nut-cases while scrambling around to find as many multi-colored eggs as they could.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha district, Sasuke was putting on his pair of shinobi sandals looking slightly nervous, but at the same time determined. "Today is the day Naru-chan, todat I will make you all mine..." Sasuke said before heading out the front door then closing it behind him softly.

At the moment, the said blnde was sitting at his kitchen table inside his apartment, while eating a chocolate bunny Iruka had dropped off for him after wishing Naruto a Happy Easter.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Naruto looked over to it before setting his chocolate bunny down and getting up from his chair the legs of it making a light screeching noise. "I'm coming!" He called out while walking over to the door, before opening it.

There stood Sasuke, looking calm and collected. "Hey there, Teme!" Naruto greeted the raven haired male cheerfully. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat seeing Narutos bright smile and deep blue eyes. "Hey Dobe, can I come in?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, "Sure! C'mon in!" Naruto said as he walked back into his home, with Sasuke silently following behind him, after taking off his shoes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Naruto asked as he headed into the kitchen, while Sasuke took a seat at the kitchen table, "No thanks, but theres something I really need to tell you." Naruto then came back to the table then sat back down into the seat he was originally sitting in.

"Go ahead, shoot." The blonde haired man said as he made a grab for his chocolate bunny, and took the length of its ears into his warm mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth them immediately shut it and gulped at the sight in front of him.

Naruto's eyes were half lidded in concentration as he pu the slowly dissovling chocolate ears in and out of his moth. Sasuke felt his pants were becoming way too tight for his liking. Then the blonde haired man took it out of his mouth as he licked his lips, humming happily at the sweet taste.

At that, Sasuke had lost it. He quickly leaned over and pulled Naruto into a deep passionate kiss. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he started to struggle to get out of the pale mans grasp, but Sasuke would have none of that. So the pale man held onto the struggling boy tighter.

The blonde slowly relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes then responded to the kiss. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the action and then wrapped an arm around the Kyuubi containers waist and then started to let the other hand wander.

Naruto softly mewled then wrapped his tan arms around the pale man's neck. Sasuke took this opportunity to move his mouth to the blondes neck, biting and sucking at the skin he found there, leaving a dark hicky there.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto gasped tilting his head backwards to give Sasuke more room to continue with what he was doing. The Uchiha heir then started to suck even more harshly at some of the pleasure points of Narutos neck, leaving a trail of red and some even a dark purple marks.

After deciding he was satisfied with his work, Sasuke took the chocolate bunny from the table and took a bite from it. Slightly dazed, Naruto pouted at the sight "H-hey...thats mine..." He whined softly. The raven chuckled and came back over to _his_ Dobe and kissed him once again he shoved his tounge inside the others mouth along with the peice of chocolate.

Naruto moaned in response, it was then the battle of tounges raged on. Wich Sasuke eventually won, while Naruto was still dazed from the mind-blowing kisss he had just recieved, The raven lifted the blonde up into his arms and asked, "Room?" Panting, Naruto opened his eyes slightly and shakily awensered "F-first door o-on the left..."

Sasuke nodded in response and carried the panting blonde to his room, kicking the door open then laying the blonde down gently onto his bed wich was covered with light blue sheets. Sasuke then started to strip himself until he was bare naked.

He smirked when Naruto looked at him then his face turned into a light shade of pink. "Like what you see?" Sasuke chuckled, Naruto shakily nodded in reply. The raven then crawled ontop of the flushed boy then gently kissed his tan and slightly sweaty forhead. "Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said gently.

Naruto's eyes widened then slowly relaxed and gave Sasuke one of the mose georgeous smiled he had ever seen. "I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke then felt his heart swell with so much happiness, then kissed Naruto with all the passion he could put into it. He started to slowly undress the blonde. Naruto blushed, then tried to cover his privates. But Sasuke's hands had kept him from doing so.

Looking up to see his new found lovers face, he saw Sasuke smiling down at him warmly. "Don't hide yourself from me, your beautiful." Naruto gulped then slowly relaxed. Sasuke then started to trail kisses down from Naruto's neck then down to his chest.

Sasuke took one of the blondes perky nipples into his mouth and rolled his tounge around the pink nub. "Ah! Sasuke~!" Naruto moaned loudly as he arced his back off the bed slightly. The raven then used his other hand to pinch the other nipple roughly.

"Sasuke! M-more!" Naruto begged, feeling himself grow competely hard. Sasuke trailed his hout mouth to the blondes hips before looking at the hot and throbbing cock in front of him, unconciously licking his lips in anticipation bfore taking his reddened treat deep into his mouth.

Naruto groaned loudly and tried to buck into the warm wet mouth that sorrounded him. But was stopped when Sasuke help his hips down to prevent him from choking. The raven haired male then began to bob his head up and down while humming, trying to drive his little blonde crazy with pleasure.

Moments later Naruo's whines became louder and louder. "O-oh Sasuke! Ah-! I'-i'm gonna cum!" Naruto screamed deep into the pleasure his lover was giving to him. Sasuke abruptly stopped what he was doing and chuckled at his lover's death glare.

"Naruto, do you have any lube?" Sasuke asked. It took the blonde a few minuted to pull himself out of his pleasure filled fog. "I-I have some lotion in the drawr." Naruto panted, Sasuke then grabbed it from where Naruto said it would be then heavilt coated his fingers with the wet substance. He stuck one of his fingers int o Naruto's tight pink hole.

Both boys groaned at the tightness, soon afterwards, the raven stuck in another finger then began to make scissoring motions with them. Naruto bit his lip and winces at the sharp pain, noticing this Sasuke leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lover's lips, trying to distract his Koi from all of the discomfort.

After deciding he was loosened up enough, he carefully pulled out his fingers out of Naruto's hole. Hearing a gasp coming from the said blonde followed up by a long whine, Sasuke grabbed the bottle of lotion once again and squirted some of it into his hand and then rubbed it onto his painfully throbbing cock, gasping at the coolness of the liquid.

After making sure he was completely lubed up he grabbed the blonde's legs then wrapped them around his waist. "Naruto, I love you...so much." Sasuke groaned as he slid his cock into his panting lover.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth at the sudden pain, Sasuke was definatelt bigger than two fingers. The raven tried not to move an inch so his lover sould get used to the large intrusion. What felt like an eternity later Naruto nodded his head and whispered "M-move..." Sasuke quickly complied and started to thrust in and out of the blonde. As time passes his thrusts became quicker and more powerfull.

"S-Sasuke! M-more, s-so damn good! Ooh!" Naruto screamed out in pleasure, Sasuke grunted and then started to put even more force into his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin radiated throughout the room.

"Oh Naruto! Your so fucking tight! Ah!" Sasuke groaned while throwing his head back in pleasure as he continued thrusting. Both boys started to feel the fire in the pit of their stomachs start to tighten, "Sasuke! T'm g-gonna cum!" Naruto moaned meeting Sasuke's thrusts with his own.

Groaning in response, Sasuke started to pump Naruto's swollen cock along with his thrusts, "M-me too, uhn!"

Only moments later, Sasuke screamed out "Naruto! I-I love you~!" as he came deep inside of his blonde lover. "I-I love you t-too Sasuke~!" Naruto moaned out a he came onto both of their stomachs. Panting, Sasuke pulled out and rolled off of Naruto who had his eyes closed and was panting as well.

Sasuke silently crawled up and layed next to Naruto and pulled the light blue covers over them. Naruto cuddled closer to the raven and quickly fell asleep, with a small content smile on his tan face. Closing his eyes after wrapping Naruto into his strong pale arms he too fell asleep after whispering.

"Happy Easter Naruto-koi, I love you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Now thats done, I have to say that felt like one of the longest stories I've ever written O.o

Well, hope you all had a wonderful Easter!

Please Review~!


End file.
